Halloween Princess
by bimbosarahsurfchick
Summary: A cold, dark and stormy halloween eve, A young Demi-Saiyan princess is at home with a tummy bug being cared for by her fearless father Prince Vegeta. She however wants to teach him the halloween spooks. Features some B/V
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween Princess**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE BEGINNING....**

The heavy rain pounding down upon the windows at Capsule Corp symbolised the cold, dark, and stormy eve of Halloween.

The pathway leading up to the front doors was just as wet as the windows; the puddles growing deeper as the rain continued to beat down upon the world. At the huge door Bulma was bidding her alien husband goodbye, by kissing him tenderly on the cheek. Bulma's cute little devil outfit made her shine out and certainly caused the prince to drool slightly as she moved swiftly down the steps and into her red convertible. It was going to be a very long evening for the prince, his little princess was indoors and judging by the amount of vomit she produced an hour earlier she was still feeling unwell.

"Stupid devil should prioritise her kids over parties." Vegeta growled quietly, as his mate drove the car down the long unlit gardens of Capsule Corporation. He waited until her bright lights dimmed until he closed the door shut blocking out the heavy rain and chilled gale-force winds.

He was feeling most unhappy; his beautiful mate was dressed up in one of the tightest most attractive outfits and was attending a party filled with strange drunken men and dirty little females flaunting their figures for money. How could she dress so sexy for a stupid Capsule Corp _business party_....? Slamming the lounge door he tried to growl away his thoughts.

'_She wants to be a sexy little devil... she can be a sexy little devil. Evil teasing woman.' _

Bulma had given her mate a free trial of the red devil outfit the night before, it was the cute little pointy tail and the fluffy horns that he seemed to be unable to resist. Not to mention the way the slinky red attire showed off a great deal of her cleavage and small tight buttocks.

In all realities she looked absolutely stunning, and that _did_ get to the prince. If she had that kind of effect on him, just what would she do to the million other lowlife drunken freaks at this juncture she was attending? _And in that outfit...._

Slumping onto the sofa he looked up to the bright little lights on the ceiling, Bulma had been adamant that she had the starlight look and in truth she seemed to have a good taste. The room was now in a dim light enough to look peaceful but also quite mystical. The lights did actually resemble tiny stars as the prince looked up to the strange dark ceiling.

What he did not tell her was those stars reminded him of his past, a past that sometimes was best left buried deep and undisturbed. Sighing as his bad mood refused to budge he was rudely shocked back to reality by the shrieks and sobs of his little daughter Bra.

Flying up the stairs the first thing he could sense was the smell of vomit, this was a scent the prince really could not tolerate above anything else. This was another thing that was just making his evening brilliant, all day little Bra had been vomiting profusely after contracting some sort of Earthling bug. Her mother had done a brilliant job in caring for her and cleaning out the bucket; but now she had gone off out to this wondrous party hosting Capsule Corp, leaving him with the raw deal.

Pausing to build up his courage, the prince gently opened the bedroom door, he was indeed greeting with the vile smell of vomit. His little girl was curled up under her duvets sobbing into a big brown teddy bear about something or another.

"Bra..."

Vegeta stopped trying to change his voice from sounding irritated and annoyed. It was not her fault she was sick, he knew better than anybody that it was not nice to be unwell; blinking back images of Bulma cuddling him and feeling his forehead Vegeta cursed himself mentally.

"I feel yucky daddy...." Bra sobbed as she emerged from the pink covers with a tear stained face.

Vegeta lost all sense of control when he saw how pale his princess looked; she truly looked white as a ghost as she wiped her nose with her pyjama sleeve and sniffed loudly. He felt bile grow in his throat as he held his breath and gently picked her up from the bed. Thankfully she seemed to have gotten all the sick in the bucket, so for the time being, all the prince wanted to do was evacuate the room; the entire floor to be exact.

A loud bang outside followed by a bright flash caused Bra to burrow into her fathers chest as he silently carried her back into the lounge. It was Halloween the rain turning into a nasty thunderstorm outside... It was perfect time for the Halloween monsters to start appearing. The rain grew louder as Vegeta threw a new duvet over the blue haired youngster and proceeded to switch on the television.

The prince was in no mood for small talk, he hoped she would drift off to sleep so he could get some peace himself. That very second all he really wanted was his wife in his arms inside the comfort of their queen size bed. He wanted her all to himself... Seeing her in that hot, seductive devil attire had really done it for him. This was almost a torturous act now leaving him babysitting on a cold dark night.

Bra gently moved onto her father's chest and snuggled into his nice 'daddy scent'. Instinctively he moved his right hand onto her forehead and was unsurprised to find it was burning hot despite her ghostly white features. "Make sure the Halloween monsters don't get me daddy." Bra whispered, "I don't feel like fighting them."

Vegeta removed his hand from her head and held her in a close cuddle. Nothing would ever harm his little girl as long as he lived. His chest rumbled as he began to laugh at her stupidity. "Bra... When have you ever known me to be scared of anything...? No Halloween monsters will come near you. I promise I will destroy them all, now you concentrate on getting yourself better."

Bra nodded knowing her daddy was saying the truth, she felt quite sleepy as she felt the warmth of his body and the cosy duvet. Vegeta smiled slightly as his bad mood began to waver. Yes he was still feeling incredible urges for his wife but hopefully she would be home soon. In the tranquil lounge he found himself growing slightly tired. The sound of the rain was almost relaxing as he found himself switching off the news as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms protectively around his little princess. _His little Saiyan princess._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: This is part one of a three-shot, I'm hoping the last part is going to be up and ready for Halloween in two days time. I hope you have all enjoyed the first chapter... Please leave a review I would really appreciate it. - Oh and place this onto an alert of some sort... more should be coming soon! **_

**_A special huge thanks to Hayles1 for doing a spectaucular job betaring this chapter :-D THANKYOU! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halloween Princess**

**Chapter Two**

Bra awoke slowly, as she adjusted her eyes to the dim lights of the lounge. Her ears picked up on the heavy rain that was still falling outside, and to the gentle snoring Vegeta that had his arms wrapped tenditivly around her. Sniffing slightly she looked around the lounge and then up to her daddy.

Her headache was feeling much better after the nice sleep, and her tummy didn't seem to feel as sicky. Little Bra had been ill all day and she was feeling quite happy that her tummy now felt good enough to stop her being sick anymore. Feeling her head as her daddy had done earlier, she wrinkled her nose in confusion, she really didnt know why adults always done that when she didn't feel good.

Vegeta released a grumble, as Bra shuffled out of his grip leaving him holding the squashy warm duvet. Bra giggled but stopped herself as he smiled and buried himself into the covers. Her daddy really was sleepy! Suddenly she felt quite spooked as she remembered what evening this was... It was halloween.

It would not be long until the ghosts and ghouls came creeping out. Bra hoped the wind and rain would scare them away but she knew soon they would be at the door wanting all the candy. Looking over to her sleeping daddy she gulped gently, he should protect her. They wouldn't hurt her...

The phone ringing caused the youngster to jump out of her skin, quickly she reached for the silver phone and picked it up. Waiting for a voice, she was pleased to hear her mummy come straight on.

"Hello Vegeta is that you? You actually answered the phone for once, congratulations." Bulma said saracstically down her cellphone.

The Capsule Corp halloween ceromony was in full swing, and it was going pretty well. It was a business meeting but with a halloween twist, a halloween party for the employees of Capsule Corpation. An early present for the hard dedication they had given over the last year.

Bulma had not really wanted to go out to the party, her mate had looked so miserable as she left him in the cold and dark night looking after the sick daughter.

- However being the president of the company did have its drawbacks, she really didn't have much choice to attend as she was the one who organised the party in the first place.

She was just ringing to check little Bra was okay and that Vegeta hadn't lost his temper and broken anything to expensive.

Bulma was mightily surprised when a quiet little voice answered the phone. "Nope its Bra. I've got to be quiet."

"BRA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED!?" Bulma shouted, the music was exceptionally loud but people on the other side of the door, could hear the president of Capsule Corp yelling through the phone.

"Shhhhhh I have got to be quiet." Bra repeated, she decided not to tell her mother it was her father who had taken her out of bed. It felt nicer being downstairs than her room anyway and she had his company.

"What do you mean you have got to be quiet?" Bulma said faintly surprised, Bra never had to be quiet. With Vegeta she could easily get away with murder.

Bra coughed and then looked back to her sleeping daddy, the phone had not woken him at all. "Daddy is sleeping."

Bulma rolled her eyes, her husband had one duty to perform and he had chosen to sleep. She looked at her watch and huffed slightly. It wasn't even 8.30.

"Are you feeling okay now pumpkin?" Bulma quizzed, as she sat down on the stair and twiddled with her devil tail. Her hair was being worn straight down, it was like a long aqua wave of silk to her shulders. Although it was very hot inside the hall, Bulma couldn't help but release a chill as she sat talking to her daughter.

Her hopes were to get Vegeta the oh-so-great prince on the phone; Bra was _supposed _to be asleep and she had planned to wind him up about the delicious food they had on offer.

In all truths she just wanted to speak to him and hear his husky sexy voice, the food was just really an excuse to call. Also the fact she wanted to ensure her house was still in one piece and that no trick or treaters had met an untimely death in her yard.

"Yep im not feeling too sick now. I was sick once though but I done it in the bucket like I promised." Bra chirped happily, as she hopped up onto the side of the cabinet. Her grandmothers ornaments wobbled dangerously, but the young demi Saiyan did not even realise. She proceeded to haul her body up until she was gingerly perched on the edge dangerously close to a strange looking porceline plate.

Her parents would never let her sit on there usually, Well her mother would never let her sit up there usually; her father would just turn a blind eye and continue with whatever he was doing. After all it wasn't his ornaments and his mate was rich enough to buy a new table.

Bulma sat for a few more minutes talking to little Bra and telling her about the halloween spooks, until her co-worker and secretary Vanessa came out with a pen and paper. Her daughter seemed to be feeling better which was a relief on Bulma's part. She had no idea why Vegeta was asleep, just as long as he hadn't knocked himself out or anything stupid... No knowing Vegeta he had probably gotten Bra to lie on the phone that he was sleeping to trick his mate and make her feel anxious, in all realties he was probably off somewhere sulking about her seductive choice of attire. It was _his_ fault she had managed to leave her devil fork in the bedroom, It was one of the main parts of her halloween outfit!

"Mummy has to go now, I won't be home too late but you need to be in bed missy."

"Okay mummy... night night and watch out for the halloween monsters, daddy is here looking after me."

Smiling Bulma said goodbye and turned off the cellphone, her daughter really was such a sweet little princess...

Bulma nodded and took the papers from Vanessa, who was dressed as a strange little furry mouse... Not exactly spooky for halloween... She'd had been her star employee for the last four months. One of the main reasons for her success was Bulma had to feel sorry for the middle aged brunette after Vegeta went off on one of his temper tantrums after the petitie brown haired secretary had walked in on him and Bulma during a passionate moment... She was not to know that Bulma was busy in her office with a meeting with her husband.

Rolling her eyes as visions of that day flowed back, Bulma bit back a smirk and tucked the cellphone away. Vegeta was such a bad guy... her eyes had to adjust back to the bright lights of the disco as she merged back into the crowd of halloween monsters and ghouls.

Bra jumped back up onto the sofa her father was slouched across dozing peacefully. He still didnt not awaken as she switched on the huge cinema sized television set.

Silencing the sound so it was really quiet, she settled to watch her favourite kids channel, even at this hour is still showed her best cartoons and shows. Snuggling back against her dad, she began to think up a plan to get him in the halloween sprit.

'_Daddy needs to feel the halloween spooks.' _Bra thought to herself, as a giant skeleton jumped out on the television causing her to jump slightly from her seat. Looking to her sleeping father, she smiled deviously.

He said that nothing scared him... Bra knew one thing that would make her daddy feel in the mood for halloween. Her mother had preached his weakness to them all over the breakfast table one morning, and now all she needed was a worm or two...

It was mummy who gave her the idea after she said about the halloween spooks...

Putting on her warm furry coat and wellington boots over her pink pyjamas, Bra peeked outside the conservatory doors into one of the gardens. She didn't know why she had bothered putting her coat and wellingtons on as this garden was one of her grandfathers indoor ones, but she felt warm and comfortable and that was the main thing.

The rain was hitting on the glass roof loudly, and the animals were scuffling about eating as normal.

Little Bra quickly skipped over to a huge fern plant completely ignoring the towering dinosaur. Carefully scuffing the dirt with her wellington boots she began to search for any wiggly wormies. She was not going to get her hands dirty, just find a worm and put it in her coat pocket.

The dinosaur looked on curiously as it chewed on a large green leaf, A few minutes later and very muddy boots Bra had found what she had been foraging for.

A nice big juicy wriggly worm...

"Daddy... Trick or treat...." Bra whispered deviously, as she smirked just like her father often did and slipped the horrid wriggling worm in her coat pocket. Her mother would go bananas if she knew her new coat was being used as a worm transporter. Deciding against giving it some fresh earth, she quickly ran out of the interior garden and back to the other side of the home.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hi everybody, Thanks for reading the second chapter, I am hoping to get the time to place the last and final chapter up by tonight, as its halloween today! I would be really grateful if you could take the time to leave a comment or a review, These really do help to inspire me to continue writing.**

**I want to quickly wish you all a very happy halloween, with whatever you may be doing... either torturing little kids and scoffing candy, barracading the door and pretending your are not in... thus scoffing the candy, going out to some wickid spooky halloween party, staying in and watching a spooky movie perhaps with a tasty takeaway and scoffing candy... or perhaps you may be out trick or treating yourself stealing candy from younger kids, knocking on doors several times and swicthing masks, and getting as much candy as you can. Then of course scoffing candy.**

**Hehehe! **

**Happy Halloween everybody! I wish you all a very good spooky evening! - Watch out for the evil jack-o-lanterns!!! **


End file.
